The Chaos Emeralds
The Chaos Emeralds embody the various elements and are the sources of power for the mighty Chaos. Story History: The Chaos Emeralds were born when the earth was just beginning; each one representing a different element: Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Light, Shadow, Time, Space, Forest, Spirit, Magic, and Tech. The Core Emerald followed suit, as sort of a master above. When the Olympians learned of it, they chose to guard it for fear of it falling into the wrong hands. Powers: *Forest: Razor Leaf Boomerang (Olympian Guardian: Demeter) *Spirit: Penance Stare (Olympian Guardian: Aphrodite) *Water: Cryokinesis (Olympian Guardian: Posiedon) *Fire: Pyrokinesis (Olympian Guardian: Hestia) *Air: Electrokinesis (Olympian Guardian: Zeus) *Earth: Lythokinesis (Olympian Guardian: Hera) *Light: Light Manipulation (Olympian Guardian: Apollo) *Shadow: Invisibility (Olympian Guardian: Hades) *Time: Superspeed (Olympian Guardian: Nemesis) *Space: Flight (Olympian Guardian: Artemis) *Magic: Magic Skills (Olympian Guardian: Hecate) *Tech: Technological Interface (Olympian Guardian: Hephaestus) *Core: TBA Users: *Trip (Current Guardian) *Chaos (Corrupted Former Guardian) Clues for Locations: *Forest: "A dense forest lies in the new land. Wade into the lair of the flesh-eating fish to retrieve the Emerald of Forest." (The Amazonian Delta) *Spirit: "The African Deserts have claimed many spirits. Seek the three kings when the sun and the moon meet to reveal the chamber where the Emerald of Spirit is held. (Egypt's Giza Pyramids) *Water: "In a tropical paradise a submerged temple lies. Wade throughout it's depths to discover the Emerald of Water." (Hawaii's big island, of the same name) *Fire: "Typhon's old prison holds secrets. Brave the fiery core to discover the Emerald of Fire." (Mt. Etna's active center) *Air: "A mountain that reaches the sky stands far to the east of Othrys' ruins. Reach it's top to claim the Emerald of Air." (Mt. Everest, at the very peak) *Earth: "A cavern of mammoth proportions lies beneath the western world. Seek the deepest tunnel to recover the Emerald of Earth." (Mammoth Cave National Park, KY USA) *Shadow: "The River of Death flows endlessly. Look for its source to find the Emerald of Shadow." (The River Styx) *Light: "The home of the demigods hides a grotto. Place the misshapen key upon the altar to reveal the Emerald of Light." (Camp Half-Blood) *Time: "The City of the unsleeping has many secrets. A bronze statue covers the Emerald of Time." (Governor William Seward's Statue, NYC) *Space: "The edge of the australis contains a cavern. Destroy the column in the center to reveal the Emerald of Space." (The Australian Southern Coast) *Magic: "The Temple of Sun holds the Emerald of Magic, which appears to those who seek it with pure motive." (The Mayan Sun Temple) *Tech: "Modern and Ancient times overlap in the sought-after island. The Glow of the Emerald of Tech is seen on one of the mountain's temples." (Japan's Mount Fuji) Gallery Emerald 1.png|The Emerald of Earth Emerald 2.png|The Emerald of Water Emerald 3.png|The Emerald of Air Emerald 4.png|The Emerald of Shadow 5.png|The Emerald of Fire 6.png|The Emerald of Light The Super Emerald.png|The Core Emerald 185px-Perfect-Chaos-Generations.jpg|The result of Chaos obtaining them = Perfect Chaos! Category:The Chaotix Episodes Category:PhazonMario950 Category:Items Category:Magic Items